Mako's Revelation
by MielleRose
Summary: While out on a date with Asami Mako comes to realize his true feelings for Korra


Mako's Revelation

"So what do you think of Korra as girlfriend material?" Though Mako was out on a date with Asami what Bolin had asked him yesterday evening at dinner still resonated through his mind, and try as he may he could not shake the thought or the great feeling of displeasure that came with it. As he was walking along the streets looking at various different shops with his "girlfriend" in tow he got lost in wondering about his different reactions to the question. The alluring aroma of decadent meat, and heavy bustle of the crowd could not pull him out of his revere. Everywhere shop owners were trying to catch his attention with various deals of the day, much to their dismay he was too zoned out to even notice or care. He had to figure out why he had reacted that way.

Going back to the conversation he took note of the fact that while his heart felt as though it had skipped a beat when he mentioned he thought Korra was great, the indifference at mentioning it made more "sense" to date Asami was overwhelming. Of course he didn't say this to Bolin at the time. He would love more than anything for his brother to be happy, so why would it matter to him if he wanted to date their friend the Avatar. But for reasons unbeknownst to him he discouraged it completely saying she is more like a pal than girlfriend material. He should have known his little bro would pay no mind to that, while he was listing off the reasons he believed they were perfect for each other Mako got a sour taste in his mouth causing him to feel extremely ill in the stomach.

He drifted back to the light bantering between him and their new found comrade. How determined she was to prove her point. How her her eyes lit up when she was excited. How she never backed down from a challenge. How she was there for him when he needed her most. How she could be headstrong, naive, and annoying, but endearing at the same time. How all of this made her more beautiful than she already is...Hold the phone, back up. Did he really just think that? This new found revelation made his insides grow warm with a tiny spark that threatened to ignite his entire being. He then came to the realization that even though Asami was a lovely girl who provided great company, she paled in comparison to the outrageous water tribe native who had turned his seemingly insignificant world on it's head. A small smile migrated across his handsome features. Turning to his escort he stopped her mid-stride; "Asami..." She responded with a dazzling grin. "Yes?" Gaining his composure he continued; "We need to talk."

Mako felt as if he was flying instead of walking back to the arena. Asami had been surprisingly understanding saying she had an inkling that he was becoming more distant over the course of their relationship. She was no fool, she had observed the way her "boyfriend" gazed longingly at his waterbending teammate. Why had it taken him this long to come to that conclusion? Was he really that blind to his own emotions? As he made haste back to where he last saw his charming brother and the amazingly stunning Korra, he only hoped she felt the same way about him. His stomach was in knots as his nerves threatened to overtake him. How could he even begin to explain all of this to her? She thought he was an obnoxious, arrogant, egotistical jerk. And rightfully so, he hadn't exactly treated her nicely as of late. Rounding the corner he slowed his pace until he came to a complete halt outside the grand entrance of the pro-bending arena. Taking more than a few deep breaths to calm his quickened heart beat he reached a trembling hand to open one of the doors.

Trying in almost vain to appear as nonsalaunte as humanly possible, he made his way to the workout room only to find it empty upon his arrival. He then turned to head towards the door that led to their attic apartment praying he would find the other two Fire Ferrets up there relaxing after training. Light snoring was heard resonating down the tight stairway as he crossed the threshold. Treading as lightly as he could muster, Mako made his way up the old creaky steps. Reaching the top he found Bolin sprawled out on the floor passed out while Korra lounged on the couch sleeping peacefully. It amazed him at how quiet she was asleep compared to how boisterous she was when awake. The impulse to reach out and touch her silky smooth mocha skin was becoming to much to bear as a silken thread of dark chocolate brown hair slid out of place landing gracefully across her forehead.

She moaned softly furrowing her eyebrows; "No don't hurt him," he noticed something glisten off her flawless face in the setting sunset. It took a mili-second for him to realize she was crying. 'Korra' What was she dreaming about that was making her so upset? Before he had a chance to step forward she sprang up; "NO!" Ripped out of her mouth in an earsplitting matter. Eyes wide a delicate yet strong hand flew to her heaving chest panting as if she had just finished running for miles nonstop sweat trickling down her moist cheeks. It astounded the firebender that his clueless brother was able to sleep through that. Focusing back on the obviously troubled Avatar he wandered cautiously in her direction calling out to her gently. "Korra? Are you all right." Raw fear mixed with anguish was evident in her red rimmed sky blue eyes. Whatever or whoever made this usually strong unwavering girl to crumbled caused a fury to blaze inside of him that he did not know he was capable of. "Mako?" She rasped locking her watery gaze with his enraged one. His eyes softened at this broken image of perfection. His body moving on it's own accord found him wrapping her up in a warm steadfast embrace. She wasted no time turning into his broad chest clutching onto his jacket as though it was a life line.

She shook violently as she sobbed for what seemed like forever. He reached up pulling her ponytail free of its clasp allowing dark chocolate waves to cascade down her tense shoulders. He ran his fingers through the shiny threads as he placed a soothing kiss on the top of her head. After awhile her crying ceased as her breathing started to become normal again. Glancing up at him realizing the rather intimate position she yanked away cheeks rosy; "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She stuttered. He found that to be incredibly adorable. "Korra what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing..." She lied looking at anything but him.

"Sure, and I'm a turtleduck's uncle," he snorted.

She clasped her hands in her lap the intense grip turning her knuckles a ghostly white. Heaving a deep sigh she began to explain the rather realistic nightmare she had; "We were in a warehouse of some sort, Amon had gathered all those I cared about into one room. Even Master Katara and my parents were there. All of you had your hands tied behind your backs while bandanas were covering your mouths. I was shackled surrounded by chi blockers forced to watch in horror while everyone got their bending taken away from them. When he came to my parents he stabbed both of them, before he came...to you...At this point it was more than I could bare. I did everything in my power to try to fight...to do something...anything. When he took away your bending he also blinded you...As he approached me I could hear the hatred dripping from his eery voice saying; 'So ends the era of benders.' When he reached up to take my bending away I could feel his icy cold grasp through his gloves as I screamed out 'NO!'

Mako's eyes grew wide as he heard this vivid telling of her horrid dream. No wonder she was so shaken up. "But, you're here now. It was just a dream." He said trying to sooth her weary soul. "I know, yet ever since I first saw Amon my nightmares have been getting steadily worse. I can't bear the thought of not being able to stop him from doing something horrible to all of you, there is no way I would be able to live with myself." She sighed mournfully. Placing two fingers under her chin he forced her to look at him. "Korra...I know it is frighting to think about. But you don't have to face it alone. Bo and I are here to fight by your side as is Master Tenzin. We will find a way to defeat him together." She smiled weakly at his encouraging words still seeming unconvinced.

He had to do something to ease her troubled mind, so he did the one thing he has wanted to do ever since he first laid eyes on her luscious lips, cupping her chin in his firm grasp he kissed her with a searing fiery passion that caused her to melt like butter after a momentary second of shock. Wrapping her arms around his neck she raked her slim fingers through his jet black locks pulling him closer intensiving the kiss ten fold. Mako gently touched her bottom lip with his tongue begging entrance which she allowed willingly. She moaned at the way he made love to her mouth. Her response to his touch caused a low hungry growl to resonate in his throat. After a few more heated moments they slowly separated to catch their breath. "Wow..." Was all she was able to gasp out. He smirked at her speechlessness.

"That was..." She began.

"Amazing," He finished.

"Yeah, that." She giggled. He didn't know she was capable of doing that either. "But what about Asami?"

"About that...I broke up with her today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"Let's just say I came to the revelation that I cared about someone else way more."

"Oh and that someone is..."

"You."

"Oh...Well it took you long enough City Boy."

"Oh shut up," With that he kissed her again knowing this would be the beginning of a very beautiful relationship.


End file.
